


On My Nerves

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Series: BDSM Daddy Liam [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst- A Little Bit, Daddy Liam, Daddy Liam Gets Frustrated and Angry, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Liam is So Understanding, M/M, Part of the BDSM- Daddy Liam Series, Punishments, Soft and Fluffy, Sub Zayn, Watersports, Whipping, Zayn Has An Accident and Pisses Himself, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Zayn pushes Liam a little far when they throw a party at their flat. Daddy Liam is absolutely pissed and Zayn's afraid to do anything to anger him further- even just simply leaving the bedroom to take a wee.Or the one where Zayn flirts with someone right in front of his Daddy, and Liam gets pissed off enough to punish him- though this sort of embarrassment is not what he had in mind at all.





	On My Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't sure if I was going to post this at all or not, but here you go. It's not my best work and it's not the sort of thing that I would usually write, but that's fine, maybe someone will enjoy it.

Maybe it hadn't been the best idea for Zayn to push Liam as far as he had, but some part of him wanted to push the limits on what his Daddy would do to him. He hadn't ever expected Liam to strike him in public though- especially not at a party that Liam himself had set up. He had been causing a little bit of trouble, flirting lightly with a young man who had shown some interest in him.

He was wearing the outfit that Liam had chosen for him, a pair of nice, tight fitting jeans and a turtle neck sweater that covered up the collar that Zayn had refused to take off. He was barefoot, since the whole party took place in their flat, and he was holding the first of the three drinks he was allowed to have tonight. His Daddy had been pretty clear on the things Zayn was allowed to do, and this most certainly wasn't one of them.

Zayn smiled in a slightly flirty way, reaching to lightly stroke his fingertips over the guy- Andy's?- arm. He noticed him step forward, and although he knew that Andy would try to kiss him, he didn't pull back- not until he felt a hand wrap tight around his wrist to drag him back. 

A few people around them paused, although Zayn knew that not a single one of them would say anything about this. Liam wasn't the only dom at this party, and if he believed his sub was misbehaving, nobody would step in. Zayn looked up to meet with Liam's blazing gaze, his own eyes widening a little bit. 

"I...I was-"

"Yes, do explain," Liam shot at him before he could say anything else, and Zayn could feel his heart begin to pound hard against his ribs. 

"You were busy-"

"So? You belong at my side, not flirting with some..." He glanced at the guy that Zayn had been talking to before he looked to Zayn once again. "Boy."

Zayn moved as if to pull his arm away from Liam, noticing the little twitch of his left eyebrow as he pulled back. "I can talk to other people, Liam!" He shot back, narrowing his eyes. 

"Talking, yes. I don't like seeing you touch anybody else though." 

"Then don't fucking watch me!"

Liam's eyes widened, and Zayn knew he had pushed entirely too far with that. He was never to swear at his Daddy or use any language that he wouldn't approve of- it was the fourth rule. The movement was quick enough that Zayn nearly missed it, but he certainly didn't miss the slap that landed hard against his left cheek. A hand wrapped around Zayn's arm to drag him close, Liam's fingertips bruising into his bicep as he was pulled tight against his Daddy. 

"Would you care to repeat that?" 

"N-no... I'm- I'm sorry!"

"No! You say it again! Tell everybody here how you think I should just let you slut around as you please!"

Zayn pursed his lips together to keep them from trembling, never having seen Liam get quite so angry with him. He knew that he had pushed too hard though, and Liam's anger was completely his fault. 

"Daddy..." 

Some part of Liam softened just a little bit, though it wasn't enough that it would be immediately outwardly noticeable. He dragged Zayn toward the hallway, giving him a rough shove, forcing him to stumble toward the bedroom door. 

"Go to your room," Liam said, his tone low and dark. "I will deal with you later." 

"No! Please, don't send me away!"

"Go!!" Liam took a couple steps forward, raising his voice enough that Zayn turned to scramble toward the bedroom, closing the door quickly behind himself. 

It took a couple of minutes before the noise of the party returned fully, and Zayn found that he could do nothing more than sit in the middle of the bed, his arms wrapped tight around his knees. He stared toward the door, waiting for it to open. His heart was pounding hard, and his cheek was stinging, but nothing hurt more than the fact that he wasn't allowed to seek out his Daddy for the rest of the night. He let out a soft breath, leaning his forehead against his knees with a little whine. This was going to be a long wait. 

\--

Zayn laid on the bed, curled onto his side as he just waited for Liam. He could hear that the party was ending, but he couldn't know for sure how long it would take for Liam to come to him. He hadn't moved from this spot since Liam had sent him to his room, and he honestly really had to use the bathroom. His bladder was painfully full, but he didn't dare leave the room.

He was just trying to shift to a more comfortable position, his hands pressed firmly down between his legs when the door opened. Liam stood in the doorway quietly, a frown on his face as he looked over Zayn as if thinking over just what he was going to do with him. 

"Get up," Liam demanded. "Undress down to your boxers."

Zayn whimpered lightly as he moved to get off the bed, immediately reaching to begin disrobing. Liam crossed the room to pull open the closet door, digging through it for a moment until he withdrew two different types of whips, which he brought over to the bed, standing close behind Zayn with them. 

"You're going to stand there, and take the punishment Daddy has for you. Do you understand me?" 

Zayn nodded quickly, pressing his thighs together in a lame attempt to keep from pissing himself. 

"This is the last time you embarrass me- _Do you understand me_?" __

_ _Again Zayn nodded, his breath catching in his throat with the sudden aching sting of pain that shot over his backside as Liam swung the whip the first time. His back stiffened and he gasped as he tossed his head back with the pain, both hands moving down below his waist. _ _

_ _"Don't you dare!" _ _

_ _A thick leather crop slapped over the back of one of his hands, and Zayn jerked them away from where they were gravitating toward. "Daddy-"_ _

_ _"I don't want to hear it. This is a punishment, you will not touch yourself."_ _

_ _"W-wait I-" He was cut short by a little whimper as Liam whipped him again, this time closer toward his lower back. _ _

_ _"Save your apologies Zayn, I don't want to hear them."_ _

_ _He could see that Liam wasn't going to be listening to him anytime soon- not without a safe word, which Zayn knew he didn't need to use, but he was getting so desperate to use the toilet- he just didn't know what to do. He didn't want to anger Liam even more than he already was, but he didn't want to embarrass himself like that either. _ _

_ _The whipping continued, three- four- five more before Zayn finally couldn't take anymore. "Daddy please..."_ _

_ _"Goddammit Zayn- _what_ do you want?" ___ _

_ _ _ _The words were sharp and cutting and just the tone of Liam's voice was enough to make tears spring to his eyes. Zayn lifted both hands to his face, letting out a little sob even as he tried to push the words out. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I-I... P-please- I can't..."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Out with it!" _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Zayn winced with the words and how Liam's voice raised a couple notches in frustration. He lifted his arms further, curling both hands into his hair to tug at it roughly. He was so overwhelmed, so afraid of angering Liam further and getting an even worse punishment than he was already being given. The words that he needed to say so desperately got caught in his throat, sticking along with the painful lump of tears. It was too late anyways. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Everything stopped as Zayn let out an embarrassed little whimper, and rather suddenly he had moisture spreading through the thin fabric he was wearing, to where it was slipping down his inner thighs and onto the hardwood floor beneath his feet. He heard Liam take in a little breath, but he just covered his ears, absolutely sure that his Daddy was going to berate him for making such a disgusting mess of himself- even though Liam had never done anything of the sort before. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Zayn was so embarrassed, his head tipped down and looking as though he wanted nothing more than to disappear into himself. Liam dropped the whips onto the bed, reaching automatically for Zayn, a little frown crossing his face as he shied away from him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"_I'm sorry_!" The words were full of embarrassment and absolute terror of how Liam was going to react to this. "_Please- I didn't mean to_!"_____ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Babydoll..." Zayn didn't seem to be listening to him. He just kept his hands covering his ears, his entire body shaking with tension. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gently, Liam moved to wrap his arms around Zayn, making him tip his head back into his chest as he covered his eyes with one hand. Zayn's trembling hands eventually lowered from his ears, and Liam tipped his head to whisper gently into his ear. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Babydoll," He breathed softly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Not that it was an excuse at all. If he'd just listened, none of this would have happened and Zayn wouldn't be shaking like a leaf under his hands and embarrassed beyond anything he'd seen before. "Do you want Daddy to help you change and get cleaned up?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Zayn kept his mouth firmly closed, but he did nod shortly. Liam immediately began to help him, taking him to the bathroom to strip off his wet boxers and clean him up with a soft, wetted towel. He grabbed the mop on his way out with Zayn, using it to clean the floor of the bedroom with. Zayn was absolutely silent, shame just pouring off of him as he watched Liam clean up his mess, unable to do anything else in his embarrassment. Liam put the mop away before he returned to the bedroom with Zayn, placing a soft hand on his back, not missing the way he winced with the touch. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"That's enough, baby," Liam said gently, wrapping his arm around Zayn to pull him close, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "You've had enough for tonight. I'm sorry." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Zayn couldn't stop himself from turning to wrap his hands into Liam's shirt to cling to him, squeezing his eyes shut firmly. "I didn't mean to," He whimpered softly. "I'm sorry I made you mad."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"No, baby," Liam said gently. "No matter how mad Daddy got with you, I had no right to stop listening- or to scare you like that." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He was swept up off his feet, and Liam moved to take a seat onto the bed, setting the whips off to the side. Zayn looked away from them, ashamed that he couldn't give Liam what he wanted either. It was all that his Daddy had asked of him- for him to stand and take the punishment he deserved, but he couldn't even do that right. He felt Liam make him shift, and he turned so his back was pressed firmly against Liam's chest, one of his Daddy's hands moving up to press over his eyes gently. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Zayn released a little breath, biting his lip as he tried to relax into the hold. "It's okay baby," Liam assured gently. "Daddy's sorry, sweetness. I never meant to embarrass you like that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _All he got in reply to that was a little whimper and the feeling of Zayn's cheeks heating beneath his hand as a blush crossed his face. "Tell me what I can do for you, please."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Zayn pressed his lips together, biting into the inside of his mouth painfully. "Nothing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Liam felt a little thrill of pain slip through his chest at how broken Zayn sounded. He wouldn't even have ended up like this if Liam had managed to finish his punishment, he wouldn't have been nearly as embarrassed or humiliated. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"There isn't anything?" He asked softly. "Do you want to be left alone?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Never before had Zayn ever wanted Liam to leave him. It was a worse punishment than anything Liam could dish out for him to be away from his Daddy, but Zayn nodded and Liam took in a soft breath. Gently, he let go of Zayn, lying him down onto the bed and covering him up. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He leaned as if to press a kiss to Zayn's cheek, but he stopped short before he could, pulling away with a soft goodnight. He paused just by the doorway, turning back to look over Zayn. It felt wrong to leave him alone like this. Liam just wanted to give him all the care and comfort he could, but Zayn didn't want him there. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Pulling the door closed with a little breath, Liam leaned back against it, sliding down to the floor to cross his arms over his knees. He tipped his head against his arms, releasing a soft little sigh as he closed his eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Zayn woke sometime in the early morning, the blankets were pulled up around him, but there was a chill that had settled into his bones. Automatically, he reached for Liam, knowing it was too early in the morning for him to be at work. He wasn't there though, and as Zayn sat up, he remembered just why Liam wasn't with him. He let out a soft whine, pulling the blankets around himself as he remembered the way that he had sent Liam away without a word. His Daddy. His everything. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He hadn't even dared to kiss him before he left, and Zayn couldn't feel any worse about any of it. He slipped out of the bed quickly, grabbing one of Liam's sweaters to wear before he padded out of the bedroom. He could hear the TV was on in the other room, and he followed the sound toward the living room. When he rounded the corner, he was met with the sight of Liam restlessly asleep on the couch, his phone hanging halfway out of one hand as if he had fallen asleep looking at it. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Zayn frowned, not ever really remembering a time when Liam ever slept anywhere besides at his side. He watched Liam shift, noticing the chill that slipped through him from the coolness of the room and the lack of a blanket. Without thinking on it, Zayn moved to cross toward him. He reached first for the phone, which he was honestly curious about, so he turned it back on to look at just what Liam had been watching when he fell asleep. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He could swear his heart was going to break as he watched the first ten or so seconds of a video that Liam had caught of him at one of their latest outings. Zayn had the biggest grin, and the two of them were so happy... He reached to set the phone onto the coffee table before he moved to gently wake Liam. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Daddy?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Liam was immediately awake with the word, and he sat up onto one elbow with a quick little inhale. "Zayn?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Mm- w-will you... Daddy hold me." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Nearly before he could comprehend, Zayn was suddenly being pulled into Liam's lap, both of his Daddy's arms wrapping around him tightly to hold him as close as he possibly could. He straddled Liam's lap, wrapping both arms around his neck to hold him tightly, burying his face into the crook of Liam's neck. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Zayn whined, his hands curling tightly into the back of Liam's shirt. Liam didn't say anything, not sure if there was anything he could possibly say to make any of this better. He just held Zayn tight, nuzzling against him gently as he let Zayn cling onto him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Are you mad at me?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"No," Liam assured gently, pressing a soft kiss to the bared skin at the top of Zayn's shoulder where the sweater had ridden down a little bit. "I'm not mad, babydoll- I promise." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"B-but..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"It's okay," Liam said gently, pressing more soft kisses to any skin he could reach. "Daddy loves you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I'm s-sorry," Zayn breathed, sounding like he was on the verge of tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry for, sweet boy. Nothing at all."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"But I... I sent you away, and I made such a mess-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Shh..." Liam hushed him gently, squeezing him impossibly closer. "It's okay. I should have listened to you. None of that is in any way your fault, baby."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Zayn whimpered lightly, nuzzling his face deeper into his arms and the side of Liam's neck. "Lay with me." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Liam shifted to lean sideways, more than ready to give Zayn anything he wanted. "No." The word made him pause, and he looked down toward Zayn for a moment. "On top of me." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Without question, Liam moved to lay Zayn back onto the couch before he moved to rest his weight gently on top of him. Zayn let out a little breath, and Liam recognized it as a sound of relief as Zayn clung to him. Liam let out a soft breath, tipping his head against Zayn's shoulder gently. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I love you too, Daddy," Zayn said after a pause and Liam squeezed him gently close, pressing a few soft kisses up over the side of Zayn's neck until he could press into a proper kiss. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I love you baby," He said gently. "You're such a good boy for me, Daddy's so happy with you right now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Zayn noticed the way that Liam's tone had softened a little and he knew that all Liam was doing wad trying to make him feel better and honestly, it was working. Letting out a soft breath, Zayn squeezed Liam close, holding onto him as if for dear life. His Daddy kept him grounded and made sure that everything was alright, and now that he had Liam's weight on top of him and those gentle lips pressing praises and reassurances against his skin, Zayn knew everything would be just fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some part of this was interesting, and I hope I handled the situation in the story with tact and realism. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
